Perintah dan Harapan Terakhir
by zuljoules
Summary: Setelah sekian lama tidak pernah menyebut nama Rocinante sejak Doflamingo menjadi Shichibukai, akhirnya Tsuru dan Sengoku dapat mengenang sang komandan ceroboh dengan tersenyum lega. (mengandung spoiler ch 793)


**Summary:** Setelah sekian lama tidak pernah menyebut nama Rocinante sejak Doflamingo menjadi Shichibukai, akhirnya Tsuru dan Sengoku dapat mengenang sang komandan ceroboh dengan tersenyum lega.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece adalah karya Eiichiro Oda. Cerita di bawah penuh dengan _headcanon_ ngaco penulis dan terinspirasi langsung dari chapter 793. Siapa tahu benar, ha'ha!

* * *

" **Ada apa, Tsuru-chan?"** tanya Sengoku dengan mulut penuh makanan ringan favoritnya, okaki. Kerenyahannya dapat kau rasakan dengan mendengar suara kunyahannya. **"Tidak seharusnya kau sampai perlu berlayar keluar sejauh ini."**

Mereka berbicara di dalam kapal tempur yang baru saja angkat sauh untuk menuju Dressrosa tepat setelah kejatuhan Donquixote Doflamingo menjadi berita besar di mana-mana. Dan merujuk yang Sengoku katakan, sepertinya ia ingin bilang serahkan saja semuanya pada Isshou hingga beres. Kenapa mereka mesti repot ke sana?

" **Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Pak Pengawas,"** balas Tsuru.

" **Yah..., kelompok bajak laut ini sudah lama kau kejar..."** celoteh pria yang kini menjabat sebagai Inspektur Jenderal.

" **...sesuai perintahmu,"** potong sang Vice-Admiral.

" **Mau okaki?"** Sengoku sontak mengalihkan pembicaraan karena memang mereka berdua punya maksud lain. Tak lain tak bukan karena mereka sudah lama bekerja sama sebagai atasan dan bawahan selama berurusan dengan Bajak Laut Donquixote. Selain itu, arah obrolan mereka bisa berubah menjadi lebih sensitif karena...

...membicarakan Doflamingo tak lengkap tanpa...

 _-13 TAHUN YANG LALU-_

" **Rocinante!"** Garp menyeruak masuk dengan tinju khasnya menjebol tembok, langkahnya terburu-buru begitu mendengar Tsuru telah berlabuh di Marineford-wanita itu sudah melapor sebelumnya dan membawa berita duka. Sikapnya yang grusa-grusu itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat sosok yang dikhawatirkannya terbaring berselimut bendera kebesaran Marinir dengan beberapa petak merah menghiasi warna putihnya. Ia lalu menoleh tajam pada Sengoku yang berjalan di belakangnya. **"Beraninya kau tak memberitahuku kalau Rocinante menyusup ke dalam bajak laut Donquixote sendirian, Sengoku!"**

Sang Fleet Admiral menjawabnya dengan nada penuh ketenangan. **"Kulakukan itu karena aku menjaga komunikasi yang sangat terbatas antara marinir siapapun dengannya, termasuk denganmu dan Tsuru, atau ia akan mudah dicurigai. Hanya aku yang boleh ia kontak, itupun dengan sandi."**

" **Bisa kupahami..."** Tsuru berdiri di dekat tubuh tak bernyawa Rocinante, memandang ke bawah cukup lama hingga akhirnya berani menatap Sengoku tak kalah tajam dari Garp. **"Tapi lihat yang terjadi, Sengoku! Kau tahu perasaanku saat menemukannya terbaring tak bernafas dan membeku?"**

Sengoku hanya terdiam ditatap kedua rekannya.

" **Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku bisa berbagi taktik dengan dirinya yang brilian. Jika aku tahu dia di sana..."** lanjut Tsuru terisak.

Ingatannya ditarik ke Pulau Minion saat Doflamingo kembali berhasil kabur. Ia dikontak oleh pos marinir yang mengawasi pulau itu karena keadaan darurat, kebetulan mereka melihat pertempuran antara kapal perangnya dengan kapal bajak laut di lepas pantai. Memutuskan untuk membantu menyisiri pulau yang penuh dengan mayat, kebakaran di beberapa tempat, dan sebagian bajak laut yang terluka; di sanalah Tsuru menemukannya setengah terkubur salju. Ia mengenalinya meski penampilan pria jangkung itu bersimbah darah dan mengenakan kostum serta riasan aneh di wajahnya. Dan yang membuatnya _shock_ adalah saat petugas medis mengatakan bahwa dari tingkat kekakuan mayatnya, pria bermantel bulu hitam itu meninggal kira-kira 3 jam yang lalu.

3 jam...

3 jam yang lalu ia begitu sibuk membombardir kapal Pink Flamingo tanpa tahu bahwa sang komandan tersayangnya tengah meregang nyawa.

" **...mungkin aku masih bisa MENYELAMATKANNYA SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!"** tangis wanita itu pecah. Ia tak bisa berkata ia tak peduli jika bajak laut buruannya kabur meski ia harus bertolak menyelamatkan nyawa Rocinante. Sebagai marinir apalagi dengan pangkat setinggi Vice-Admiral, ia tahu ia harus mendahulukan kepentingan untuk mengejar bajak laut. Tapi... seratusan bajak laut yang kabur masih bisa dikejar kembali, sedangkan satu nyawa yang hilang tak mungkin kembali.

" **Aku tahu..."** Sengoku belum mengubah nada bicaranya. **"ini kehilangan besar bagi kita."**

" **Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?!"** Garp mendelik, tak suka dengan sikap rekannya yang bicara begitu dingin. **"Rocinante sudah seperti anak kita sendiri! ANAKMU, SENGOKU!"**

" **Hal ini terjadi sesuai yang ia inginkan."** Sengoku kemudian menghirup napas panjang dan memejamkan mata, tangannya pun ia kepal. **"Waktu itu..."**

* * *

" _Kau memintaku memerintahkan Tsuru mengejar Doflamingo?"_

" _Ya," Roci mengangguk. "Aku tahu kekuatan kakakku, dia sudah memakan Ito Ito no Mi sejak kami masih kecil. Sejauh yang aku tahu, kekuatan Tsuru-san sangat cocok berhadapan dengannya, benang lemah terhadap kemampuan cuci baju yang Tsuru-san punya. Lagipula, Washi Washi no Mi juga bisa mencuci sedikit sisi jahat manusia, aku masih percaya aku perlu menyelamatkannya-dia monster. Dia membunuh ayah kami. Dan jika penyamaranku ketahuan olehnya, meski kami saudara kandung, tak diragukan lagi ia pasti membunuhku juga. Tapi aku sudah siap menghadapinya."_

" _Pikirkan sekali lagi, Rocinante." Sengoku masih menahan surat tugas Roci, belum jadi memasukkannya ke dalam laci-tentu saja ia tak bisa menaruhnya di buku arsip dengan ribuan surat tugas lain karena ini akan menjadi misi sangat rahasia. "Kau tak harus memaksakan dirimu. Kau tahu kami belum pernah mengirim seorang marinir menempuh misi berbahaya seorang diri. Tsuru memang akan mem-back up-mu tanpa ia sadari tapi biasanya bukan seperti ini cara kerja marinir. Kau bukan Chiper Pol."_

" _Aku tahu... Tapi ini adalah tugasku sebagai seorang marinir, sebagai seorang adik... untuk mengehentikan kegilaannya. Hanya ini caranya." Roci membungkuk. "Aku mohon padamu, Sengoku-san."_

 _Sengoku hanya bisa menatap Rocinante lama. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah pada tekad bulat sang komandan. "Baiklah," ia mendesah, "agak repot harus menjelaskan pada Garp mengapa kau lama tak kelihatan. Tapi aku akan menutupinya sebisaku. Yang jelas berhati-hatilan dan kembalilah dengan selamat."_

 _Ia dapat melihat ekspresi gembira dari wajah Roci padahal ini bukan tugas menyenangkan. Dan entah kenapa, ekspresi tersebut terlihat kekanakan, mungkin karena memang pada dasarnya pemuda itu berwajah babyface._

 _Roci pun menegakkan badannya untuk memberi hormat dan memundurkan langkahnya. "SIAP!" Tapi belum sampai pintu ia terpeleset._

 _Sengoku menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah membuatku khawatir."_

* * *

" **...apa kalian tahu yang aku rasakan? AKU SADAR AKULAH YANG TELAH MENGIRIMNYA UNTUK MATI!"** Sengoku melepaskan emosinya yang ia tahan,

" **Sengoku..."** Garp memelankan suaranya melihat darah menetes dari kepalan tangan rekannya.

Tsuru pun berlutut. Ia membuka sebagian kain bendera yang menutup muka Rocinante dan melihatnya seperti sedang tidur karena wajahnya telah dibersihkan... dan bermimpi indah, entah apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum di tengah kesakitan hebat yang menderanya padahal ada total 16 peluru bersarang di tubuhnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ope Ope no Mi yang hilang? Dari hasil investigasi ke kru bajak laut yang selamat, sepertinya Doflamingo gagal mendapatkannya. Tapi ke mana? Untuk apa?

" **Rocinante, anakku...,"** ucapnya mengelus kepala pirangnya, **"anakku yang bodoh."**

Di ruangan itu, tak seorang pun sanggup menahan air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipi mereka.

-AKHIR FLASHBACK-

Tsuru mengambil biskuit yang disodorkan Sengoku dan memakannya. Ia juga memesan dua cangkir teh ke anak buahnya. Tampak ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua selain suara kunyahan Sengoku dan wanita itu seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya. **"Sudah lama sekali... dan mendadak aku ingat saat kau membawa Rocinante ke markas pertama kali,"** ia pun memulai. **"Ia masih mungil saat itu, dan begitu cengeng."**

Menghabiskan makanan ringannya tak tersisa, mantan orang tertinggi kedua di Kesatuan Marinir itu memandang Tsuru. Ia kemudian tersenyum, menyadari bahwa nama marinir super ceroboh itu tak pernah disebut-sebut lagi sejak hari di mana Doflamingo ditetapkan menjadi Shichibukai, membuatnya semakin tak tersentuh hukum dan seolah mengejek mereka dalam diam. Terutama saat mereka berpapasan dengannya di pertemuan Shichibukai untuk pertama kali, ia berbisik di telinga Sengoku dan mengucapkan MC 10746, sebuah kode yang seharusnya tak diketahui di luar jajaran mereka. Jika saja saat itu Garp tidak menahannya erat, ia mungkin sudah mengerahkan segenap kekuatan Buddha-nya untuk menghabisi Doflamingo sebelum sang Iblis Langit keparat itu melangkah keluar Marie Joa. Itulah juga yang ia lakukan pada Garp di Marine Ford, mencegahnya berbuat gegabah untuk membunuh Sakazuki yang telah membunuh salah seorang keluarganya.

Ya, keluarga... itu bukan hanya sebatas mengacu pada hubungan darah. Rocinante adalah keluarganya meski hanya selama 14 tahun bersama.

" **Ya, aku juga ingat,"** ucap Sengoku. Rasanya kini begitu lega untuk mengenang hari-hari yang ia pernah habiskan bersama anak asuhnya itu. **"Anak yang cengeng seperti itu hanya membuat Garp semakin tertarik. Aku tak bisa menolongya jika Garp sudah melayangkan pukulan cinta dan melemparnya jauh keluar jendela. Untungnya markas kita bukan hutan seperti dekat rumahnya di East Blue. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padanya, Rocinante tak bisa kau perlakukan sama seperti anakmu si Dragon."**

Tsuru tertawa kecil mengenang masa itu, di mana Garp memboyong Roci kecil kemana-mana seperti karung kentang. Namun tak seorang pun meragukan kemampuan hebat sang Pahlawan Marinir itu dalam mendidik para marinir muda, dan memang Rocinante bisa tumbuh dari anak kecil yang cengeng dan penakut menjadi pemuda yang cerdas dan berfisik kuat, meskipun sifat cerobohnya tak bisa hilang. **"Tapi bukan itu yang membuat anak itu begitu ketakutan pada awalnya kan?"**

" **Ya, huruf D dalam nama Garp. Saul juga."** Dongeng kaum Naga Langit, begitu Roci kecil menceritakan alasan ketakutannya saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Garp.

" **Saul... siapa yang menyangka ia dapat membuat Rocinante tertawa lebar saat sedang bersedih teringat orang tuanya? Untung ketawa anehnya itu tidak ia teruskan. Cukup Saul saja yang tertawa seperti itu."** Tsuru kembali berkata pelan, menyebut rekan lama yang juga sudah meninggal. Marinir memang sudah kehilangan banyak.

 **"Dan kita lebih banyak mengelus dada saat anak itu masuk masa remaja, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membawanya ke pasukanmu dan lihat akibatnya!"** Sengoku ingat saat ia pernah memanggil Roci menghadapnya, betapa kagetnya ia saat remaja culun itu masuk dengan seragam compang-camping dan leher serta wajah penuh dengan bekas merah. Katanya ia dikejar-kejar pasukan Tsuru dan terpeleset, membuatnya mendarat sempurna dihujani cubitan dan ciuman gemas (atau ganas?) dari mereka.

 **"Ia hanya bersikeras ingin membantu, anak itu terlalu baik."** Saat itu memang ada yang harus ia angkut ke kapal perangnya. Tsuru tidak memperhitungkan daya tarik Rocinante, bahwa wajahnya yang tetap imut di usia 15 tahun ternyata membuatnya digilai para anak buahnya yg seluruhnya adalah wanita. Merekalah yang menangis paling kencang saat mengantarkan jenazah Rocinante ke markas. Tapi bukankah itu yang memang ia banggakan darinya? Kebaikannya itu tak memandang siapa pun di mana pun. Pernah saat ia diterjunkan ke daerah konflik, ia menggotong rekannya yang tertembak sampai pos terdekat yang sebenarnya jauh, padahal ia sendiri terluka lebih parah! Sepertinya memang itulah yang terjadi pula di Minion, bahwa ia sedang menyelamatkan seseorang dan mengabaikan lukanya sendiri. Pengalaman masa kecilnya yang penuh siksaan fisik justru membuatnya kebal menahan sakit. **"Setidaknya tidak separah saat ia nyaris meledakkan gudang senjata. Kau kurang keras melarangnya merokok! Dan menjaga kambingmu sebulan penuh itu bukan hukuman!"**

Sengoku terkekeh, bagaimana bisa anak itu selalu membakar jubah yang ia pakai saat merokok? Ia sampai bosan memberi yang baru. Namun demikian, di balik kecerobohannya, Rocinante bisa diandalkan. Kemampuannya yang menghilang dengan gesit, bergerak di kegelapan, tembakan jitu yang tidak menghamburkan peluru, serta langsung menuju pertahanan musuh adalah alasan utama ia bisa mendapatkan promosi... bukan karena semata-mata ia seperti anak emas Sengoku. Itulah mengapa ia percaya Rocinante dapat menyusup dengan baik di kelompok kakaknya... meski setengah hatinya tidak mengizinkan.

Saat itulah teh dihidangkan ke meja mereka. Tsuru bisa melihat kepulan asapnya tapi Sengoku langsung menyeruput... dan menyemburkannya. Biasanya tak begitu, apa karena mereka tengah membicarakan Rocinante dan kecerobohan-kecerobohannya?

" **Trafalgar Law... Ope Ope no Mi."** ucap Sengoku mengelap semburannya di meja, mengkomentari surat kabar yang basah tersiram air teh dengan berita utama aliansi bajak laut yang mengalahkan sang Raja Tiran Dressrosa. Ya, siapa yang tak kenal pemilik kekuatan buah Ope Ope itu?

* * *

" _Aku membawa pesan Cora-san untuk Marinir."_

 _Misteri di Pulau Minion terjawab, plus mengapa Rocinante pergi dari posnya di Spider Miles dan hilang kontak selama 6 bulan. Katanya itu alasan pribadi. Namun marinir veteran itu sebenarnya sudah lama mengamati sepak terjang sang rookie sejak mendapatkan poster buruannya dan laporan bahwa sang kapten bajak laut Heart itu suka bermain-main dengan tubuh marinir yang ia cacah. Ia pun memberikan harga buronan yang tinggi, sesuai dengan mahalnya buah itu. Tak pernah ia duga anak itu akan melangkah ke kursi Shichibukai._

" _Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal itu padaku? Setelah kejadian Marine Ford, aku kini hanya seorang pengawas."_

" _Kamulah yang berkomunikasi dengannya saat itu, aku hanya harus menyampaikannya. Simpan saja. Aku tahu kalian tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

* * *

Sempat ia mengira salah satu Supernova generasi terburuk itu akan menantang Doflamingo di pertemuan Shichibukai, jadi ini yang ia ingin tuntaskan?

" **Dan cucu Garp,"** Tsuru mengomentari foto satunya. **"Dia suka sekali membuat ulah di mana-mana. Mirip Garp saat muda."** Ya sudah cukup kekacauan di Marine Ford saat bocah bertopi jerami itu datang bersama kumpulan tahanan Impel Down. Dan kekacauan di Dressrosa lebih menggemparkan dunia... meski dalam konteks ini, wanita itu tidak membela Doflamingo. Hanya saja ia bisa membayangkan kepala mendidih Sakazuki seperti gunung yang hendak meletus, untung Sengoku sudah memutuskan turun dari jabatan itu.

Sengoku berdiri dan membuang koran yang sudah terlanjur basah itu ke laut. Ia pun menatap arakan awan yang berjalan di atasnya, memandang jauh ke sebuah tempat di langit biru yang tak terlihat. **"Tsuru-chan,"** ia memanggil. **"Aku seperti bisa melihat Rocinante dari kejauhan."** Anak yang dulu ditemukannya sedang menangis itu pergi dengan senyuman. **"Akhirnya setelah 13 tahun, menurutmu apa ia sedang damai beristirahat sekarang?"**

Tsuru menghabiskan minumannya. **"Masih ada perintah terakhirmu, Pak Pengawas."**

" **Ya ya,"** Sengoku berbalik, memang ini perintahnya yang disinggung-singgung dari tadi. **"Kau masih harus mencuci Doflamingo dan menjemurnya di tali jemuran. Bukan begitu yang Rocinante harapkan?"**


End file.
